Always There In You
by Weirdo-101
Summary: A songfic for when kagome goes home after seeing inuyasha with kikyo AGAIN and her mother comforts her by singing to her Always There In You


**Always There In You**

**Here's a quick song-fic. Enjoy!**

**Song is called 'Always There In You' By the Valli Girls**

**123456789 BEGINNING 987654321**

Kagome had come home crying because Inuyasha had once again went off to Kikyo. So not being able to handle it anymore she went running and had jumped into the well to go back to her own time for awhile.

**KAGOME'S MOM'S POV**

I was just washing dishes when I heard Kagome come bursting into the room and fell on the floor in a heap while sobbing. i was quickly by her side and trying to figure out what was wrong so I softly asked, "What happened dear? was in Inuyasha again?"

All she did was nod her head and started to cry all over again. I silently thought that Inuyasha was going to be the cause of more outbreaks like this so I did the only things a mother could do. I softly told her to get up and to help me get herself to her room where I helped her into bed and hugged her until she had calmed somewhat that I could talk to her.

"Kagome...I know this must be hard for you but...you have to be strong and get through this,"

"Whenever I was upset my mother always sang a song to me and I'll sing that song to you now because I think you need to hear it."

I gently layed her down and layed beside her while caressing her cheek and rubbing her back in a soothing motion. She started to calm down so I started to sing.

_"Baby girl, close your eyes_

_You don't know the strength you have inside _

_If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through _

_But it's up to you The road is long, it twists and turns But everything in life you live and learn _

_No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair _

_But look inside your heart, you'll find the answer waiting there_

**KAGOME'S POV**

Slowly I started to realize that what my mother was singing was true and I started to believe that I would find love somewhere, maybe with someone I never knew would happen. And ever so slowly I started to get over Inuyasha.

_chorus: _

_If you ever lose your way_

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Look inside to find a friend who'll be with you 'till the end _

_Many different roads to choose _

_You're searching for the strength to make it through _

_But it was always there in you_

**KAGOME'S MOM POV**

I looked down at Kagome and seen that she started to think about other options and coarses to take. And that Inuyasha wasn't the only man out there that she could start to love. With knowing this I started to smile at her.

_Hopes can fail and dreams can fade _

_Rain can fall down on your big parade _

_Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart _

_There are no guarantees_

_But love will always find you when you just believe_

**KAGOME'S POV**

I looked at my mom and seen that she was smiling at me and so that made me smile back. I slowly started to think of all the times that Inuyasha had left me high and dry. And that at least I had my friends and family (especially my mom) to turn to.  
I finally realized that I can do so much better than Inuyasha and so I started to get over my 'crush'.

_chorus_

_The strength you're longing to find _

_You know it's true_

_It was there all the time _

_Every little stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky _

_I know you will eventually fly_

**STILL KAGOME'S POV**

I started to think about my future and how I will find my true love someday, but with that last thought I went off to dream land.

_chorus_

Mrs. Higurashi softly and quietly sang the last verse.

_It was always there_

_It was always there_

_It was always there in you"_

She then kissed her daughter's forehead and quietly left her to sleep peacefully.

**123456789 END 987654321**

**How was that? I know I liked it. ao if you liked send me a message and I'll to make an even better one. But if you didn't like it please tell me why and I'll remember that for others yet to come.**

**L8ter,**

**Jayden**


End file.
